


are you happy?

by chorobandido



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, in portuguese folks sorry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chorobandido/pseuds/chorobandido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque alguém tem que fazer as perguntas difíceis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you happy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D'ane Black](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=D%27ane+Black).



> Essa fic se passa no universo de Temporada de Paixões. Algo como, "três anos depois". Então, quem conhece TDP sabe do que eu tô falando.
> 
> Uma ask da D'ane Black no tumblr me fez escrever isso, na verdade. Por isso a fic é dedicada a ela (oi, D'ane Black, espero que você leia isso um dia :D).
> 
> Sempre tive saudade de escrever fic, mas sei lá, mil tretas mano.
> 
> Enfim, nada de mais. Desculpa qualquer coisa.
> 
> Ah, podem considerar pós-GP da Austrália de 2013. :)

Sebastian acordou com a sensação de Kimi levantando-se da cama. Depois de quatro anos de relacionamento esses pequenos gestos já eram rotineiros e perfeitamente identificáveis. Assim como alguns outros detalhes que passavam despercebidos ou eram totalmente desconhecidos para quem não convivia com o finlandês. Kimi tinha insônia. Não era sempre, não afetava a vida dele e nem era necessária qualquer medicação, mas não era incomum que Sebastian acordasse durante a noite e achasse o lugar ao seu lado na cama vazio.

Kimi às vezes ia até a cozinha, pegava uma cerveja, abria o computador, tomava um banho, enfim, voltava para a cama não muito tempo depois, aconchegava-se ao outro piloto embaixo do edredom e voltava a dormir. Dessa vez não foi muito diferente. Depois de lutar por alguns minutos com o sono e o cansaço pós-viagem que teimavam em manter seus olhos fechados, Sebastian levantou-se e foi procurar Kimi pela casa. Encontrou-o na cozinha, calça de moletom e uma camiseta - das muitas que ele possui - com uma estampa ridícula.

Sebastian aproximou-se do mais velho sem fazer barulho, embora Kimi já estivesse ciente de sua presença. Quando o alemão o abraçou por trás e beijou seu ombro, Kimi não se surpreendeu, apenas se entregou aos braços do mais jovem.

— Não vai voltar pra cama? —, Sebastian perguntou, apertando ainda mais o abraço.

— Tô terminando —, Kimi respondeu, levantando a xícara de chá que repousava sobre o balcão da cozinha.

Sebastian riu. Chá? Mais um detalhe secreto da personalidade de seu... Bem, essa parte ainda era complicada, achar um nome que definisse o relacionamento dos dois. Da personalidade de seu _Kimi_. Não, ele não bebia apenas vodka e coca-cola.

— Nem pense em fazer esse comentário. — Kimi foi categórico, e Sebastian ainda lembrava da última vez em que o chamara de "velho". Melhor não irritar o homem de novo.

— E por que você não consegue dormir, hoje? — Às vezes ele tinha medo da resposta, mas isso não o impedia de perguntar. Sempre se esquivando, o finlandês nunca respondia, era sempre um beijo, uma piada ou algum outro comentário que acabava em sexo. Mas não dessa vez.

Kimi se virou e segurou a xícara com as duas mãos, terminando a bebida enquanto Sebastian brincava com o cós da calça do moletom ou com a barra da camiseta branca. Kimi deu um último gole, depositou a xícara novamente no balcão da cozinha e beijou o alemão. Gosto de chá. Sebastian já havia provado o gosto de muitas coisas naquela boca, champagne, vodka, sêmem, café, cigarro, chocolate. E havia gostado de tudo porque por trás de cada sabor havia outro, mais forte, mais intenso. Um gosto que era próprio do outro homem.

— Você é feliz? Você _está_ feliz agora? Inesperado e sem aviso, como quase tudo que o finlandês fazia. 

— Pensei que você não gostasse de perguntas difíceis. 

— Eu gosto de perguntas difíceis. São as óbvias que me irritam. — Com um sorriso quase predatório nos lábios Kimi se aproximou de Sebastian, e o jovem soube que não sairia dali sem dar uma resposta. Um beijo em seu pescoço e... teoricamente, era uma pergunta simples. Sim ou não. Sim, claro que sim. Eu te amo. Beijo, cama, orgasmo, noite de sono. Mas nada era tão simples com os dois.

— Quando a gente decidiu ficar junto, eu sabia que não ia ser fácil, Kimi. — Sebastian gentilmente se desvencilhou do abraço. Ele se virou e encostou-se no balcão da cozinha, ficando ombro a ombro com Kimi. Eles já haviam passado por muito coisa nos últimos quatro anos. Ficaram juntos, separados, competiram em categorias diferentes mas um sempre voltava para os braços do outro. Era amor, não havia dúvida quanto a isso. Mas muita coisa havia mudado, também. Sebastian não era mais o mesmo, nem Kimi. Não mais um jovem e promissor piloto, um futuro campeão. Sebastian Vettel, tricampeão mundial era uma realidade. Tudo havia mudado de proporção, ficado maior, mais pressão, mais cobrança, mais atenção ( _Chegar ao topo é difícil, mas se manter no topo é que é o desafio, você me disse isso uma vez, lembra?_ ). Sacrifícios tiveram que ser feitos, ainda são. — As coisas podem não ser exatamente do jeito que a gente gostaria que fossem, mas... —, ele encostou a cabeça no ombro do mais velho, — eu saberia extamante como responder a essa pergunta se você não estivesse aqui, comigo.

Kimi virou o rosto, inalou o cheiro dos cabelos de Sebastian e o beijou.

— Eu sei. Eu também queria que as coisas fossem diferentes. — Era complicado, mas ainda havia um certo sentimento de culpa por parte do finlandês. Ele não saberia explicar e, embora Sebastian fosse totalmente consciente de todos os seus atos ( _"Eu não sou uma criança, caralho!" e a primeira noite dormida no quarto de hóspedes_ ), Kimi ainda se sentia responsável por toda a situação em que os dois estavam agora. Não que fosse ruim, pelo contrário. Mas poderia ser mais fácil.

— Vem, você já terminou o seu chá. — Sebastian disse, carregando Kimi pela mão até o quarto deles novamente. Já era quase de manhã quando ambos caíram no sono novamente.

 

 

 


End file.
